


you, too

by text



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, d/s dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 18:05:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/text/pseuds/text





	you, too

Seongwoo loved watching how Daniel's pretty pink mouth stretched around him, eyelids hooded, cheek protruding with the head of his cock. Daniel was deliberately slow in moving his head, breathing in and out through his nose with ease. Seongwoo moved his hips back; Daniel's mouth was wet and open enough so that the slide was comfortable.

Upon the loss, Daniel raised his chin, and with shiny lips and big, wide eyes, he stared up at Seongwoo in a silent plea.

Daniel, wrecked; the sight was too tempting for Seongwoo to deny. He wanted to ruin Daniel even further.

Seongwoo wiped the spit off of Daniel's lower lip with his thumb. "Feels good?" he asked.

Daniel nodded. His expression was concentrated, pleading. Daniel licked his lips hungrily before softly croaking out, "more."

"More?" Seongwoo's tone was warning, pressing against the seam of Daniel's lips with his thumb. Daniel took Seongwoo's finger in his mouth, suckling on the pad of his thumb without breaking eye contact.

He opened his mouth, releasing Seongwoo's finger. "More, _please_."

Seongwoo did not hesitate in putting his cock back in Daniel's mouth, not containing his moans and curses either, but he kept conscious of his volume in order to be able to hear Daniel's sounds. He slid in deep; Daniel's eyelashes, fanned across the tops of his cheeks, fluttered each time Seongwoo bucked his hips.

Seongwoo's hand was firmly planted on the nape of Daniel's neck. He did not lift it, even as he watched Daniel flush, spluttering and gagging. Seongwoo had to admit it: he liked the way Daniel's throat flittered around him, liked fucking his throat, liked taking and being able to take control, loved knowing that he was the reason why Daniel's voice would go hoarse the next morning, unable to speak.

Daniel's jaw went slack, the space wide enough for Seongwoo to move his cock out of his mouth, withdrawing his hand from Daniel's neck. He was gasping, chest rising and falling with each breath, hot against Seongwoo's thigh.

"Good?" Seongwoo asked again. He pet his hair gently, Daniel leaning into his hand. "Could you try handling both?"

With tension furrowing between his brows, Daniel shook his head and whined.

"Too much," he shuddered, hips jolting as Seongwoo's gaze followed down the line of his body, where Jaehwan's neck disappeared between Daniel's thighs and all Seongwoo saw was the top of his head. But when he watched Daniel pressing his lips together in a firm line, Seongwoo knew Jaehwan was pressing the flat of his tongue against the opening of Daniel's rim, making him at a loss for words.

Scrunching his face up, color rushed to Daniel's face the more he tried holding back his sounds. Daniel's moans came out broken, desperate and guttural. Jaehwan held his waist to keep him still, but Daniel was squirming as Jaehwan licked into him, fucking Daniel open with his tongue.

"Try," Seongwoo said, "try for me, Daniel."

Jaehwan was kissing the inside of Daniel's thighs now, allowing time for Daniel to calm down and accept Seongwoo's cock sliding back into his mouth. Daniel hollowed out his cheeks and closed his eyes, relaxing beneath both Seongwoo and Jaehwan's touches.

Daniel couldn't stop making sounds once Jaehwan began eating him out again, and Seongwoo would hush him if not for the pleasant sensation that his moaning caused around him.

Seongwoo noticed that Daniel's cock was flushed and hard against his abdomen as a pool of precome collected at the head from thorough teasing and arousal. Daniel had behaved well as to not touch himself at all and Seongwoo felt a surge of pride for his obedient boy.

"Jaehwan, touch him," he commanded. Jaehwan looked up briefly before following his order. Jaehwan's fingers were swift as he stroked Daniel's shaft, thumb pressed against the sensitive head. Daniel was shifting his hips to match Jaehwan's movements, growing more frantic as his orgasm became closer to him.

Daniel popped off of Seongwoo's cock and moaned, still thrusting into Jaehwan's closed fist. "I'm so close..."

"Hold on just a bit longer," Seongwoo assured him. He was getting close, too. "Now, open your mouth again."

Seongwoo let his eyes rake over Daniel and Jaehwan and he honestly couldn't believe how he got so lucky. He held his cock in front of Daniel's mouth but didn't push back in; instead, he stroked himself quickly, flicking his wrist a couple of times, and came on Daniel's tongue.

Some of Seongwoo's come landed on Daniel's neck and face, creating such a pretty image which Seongwoo eagerly stored in the vault placed at the back of his brain.

Daniel's orgasm hit him like a wave. His entire body grew stiff and his cock pulsed as he came all over Jaehwan's hand. His eyes were squeezed shut and his chest rose and fell at a fixed pace before he was able to come down from his high.

"How did I do?" Daniel asked, his voice coming out in a hoarse whisper.

"Incredible," Seongwoo praised, "you did so well."

"You were so hot," Jaehwan said, sitting up, and laughed when Daniel reached out to him in a silent request for a cuddle. Jaehwan swiped his fingers across Daniel's slick abdomen and wrinkled his nose. "You're too dirty."

"I'll get a washcloth." Seongwoo climbed off the bed and went to the bathroom.

"Dirty? But you just–" Daniel paused, his face heating up.

"I just _what_ ," Jaehwan teased. "Don't tell me you're getting all shy _now_."

Despite the obvious color on his face, Daniel shook his head. "I'm not!"

Seongwoo promptly returned to the room with a damp washcloth in hand. He gave it to Jaehwan, who wiped Daniel's chin and patted at his stomach. The two found amusement in Daniel's pliant form.

Seongwoo reached over to pet Daniel's hair, his forehead matted with sweat. "Feeling sleepy?"

Daniel nodded, closing his eyes. "Very."

"My baby," Seongwoo laughed. He settled into bed and wrapped am arm around Daniel, spooning him. He watched Jaehwan put on his pants at the foot of the bed and narrowed his eyes.

"Hey," Seongwoo called out, making him go rigid. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get food," Jaehwan said.

He didn't like that answer. "Stay here," he nudged Daniel's side to gather support as he still sensed Jaehwan's uncertainty. "You can get food later."

"We want you here," Daniel said. His voice was starting to get hoarse.

Seongwoo looked at Jaehwan expectantly and cheered internally when Jaehwan gave in and padded over to their bed. A smile grew on Daniel's face as Jaehwan climbed in bed and they exchanged a soft kiss.

Seongwoo leaned over and kissed Jaehwan after, a bit rougher, deeper. Seongwoo angled his face and Jaehwan made a needy noise from the back of his throat, a hand reaching up to cup Seongwoo's cheek.

"Are you getting shy, too?" he asked once they parted, observing Jaehwan's face that was significantly more pink compared to when they first started.

"No, it's just– that was–" Jaehwan tried to explain, but reached a pause each time.

Seongwoo completed for him, a smile tugging at his lips, "the first time we kissed? Would you like to do it again?"

"Sleep now; kiss later," Daniel urged, and they all laughed.

"Sure, baby," Seongwoo agreed, but peeked back up to look at Jaehwan. "Jaehwan, you're allowed to be comfortable with us. We want you here. I want you to know that. Okay?"

Jaehwan pursed his lips and nodded slowly. "Okay."

He wasn't really convinced, but he would make sure he had spoken with him later, spoken as all three of them. For now, he accepted Jaehwan's compliancy. "Great. Now, sleep," Seongwoo said, flopping onto the pillow, returning to the same position as before, putting his arm over Daniel.

He closed his eyes and felt his own breathing slow until he felt warm skin hesitantly pressing against his palm. Seongwoo blindly adjusted the positioning of his own hand until his fingers managed to fit between the narrow spaces of the other's hand.

Seongwoo squeezed Jaehwan's hand, sending a sort of reminder to him that _yes, you can trust us_ , and Jaehwan squeezed back, an affirmation that  _yes_ , he will.


End file.
